firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Sorylian Collective
The Sorylians are a race of sentient reptilians. They are large, bipedal creatures and can vary considerably in size and appearance. They are grouped into two major sub-species: the nimble Skvarr and the brutish Kon Avarr. Sorylian civilisation is ancient and introverted, but technologically advanced. Despite their intimidating physiques, Sorylians tend to be careful and precise in their movements and muted in their emotions, possibly because of their cold-blooded nature. They are not especially warlike, however, they are very dangerous opponents once roused to anger, combining brutal strength with keen if rather rigid intellect. The Sorylians place great value on permanence and stability. Their society is very formal and based around a strict hierarchy. Sorylian bureaucracy is notoriously slow-moving. However, their methodical nature has made them superb scientists. Their stellar domain extends to the south of the Storm Zone, occupying a broad region of space between the Terran Alliance and the Dindrenzi Federation. Although hard-pressed by the Zenian offensive’s southern arm, the Sorylians are rallying their strength for a massive counterattack. While they signed up to the Alliance of Kurak out of pragmatism, they are unswerving in their loyalty to their allies. The new war is bringing fresh and even larger challenges to the Collective. Faced with the advance of the dynamic Relthoza, the Sorylians must adapt to survive. However, once the Sorylians decide to act, they are as relentless as a landslide, and almost as unstoppable. Though initially outnumbered, the Sorylian border fleets have proven redoubtable in fighting the Zenian League. The Alliance of Kurak will surely receive a huge boost when the full might of the Sorylian military juggernaut is unleashed on their enemies. The Sorylian Homeworld Kerender is a lush, jungle-swathed planet of intermediate size, with a warm, humid climate remniscent of Terra’s tropical reaches. This envionment, like that of Terra, is carefully maintained by Sorylian climate engineers. Its settlements and cities are laid out in careful geometrically precise patterns for maximally efficient use of space and resources. Because of the Sorylian preference for perpetual stability, buildings are rarely replaced, and the oldest are gigantic edifices, constantly expanded, repaired and renewed. Ground wars Sorylians have some natural advantages when it comes to ground assaults, their tiered caste system providing them with natural heavy troops even before the addition of their substantial, and extremely rugged, technology. Surprisingly to some, Sorylian assault forces are delivered with blistering speed, punching through defensive lines before they can sustain heavy damage, and delivering waves of Kon Avarr heavy infantry and fearsome armoured walkers to precise drop points. The Sorylians, unlike most other races, eschew the employment of very large ships for transporting their forces – the risk of losing such a large contingent of troops seems unnecessary and illogical to them. Their natural predisposition to a more reasoned approach means that they prefer to employ larger numbers of smaller craft, assuring their ground commanders that at least some of their forces will reach their destination, rather than risking all their assets in a single large ship. Thus it is that the Amentum Battlecruiser, Katar Assault Cruiser and Corvus Class Frigate are used to transport the Sphere’s offensive troops into ground combat. Fast, rugged and reliable, these ships are often found in the regular fleet formations of the pragmatic Sorylians, and prove an unwelcome sight to any opposition that face them. Example Sorylian officer At a mature 203 Earth years, Ganash Kragg is an exemplary Sorylian Officer, having served under the astute leadership of Outer Sphere Tertiary Ank Mish for over two decades. In that time he has experienced incursions from all the Zenian forces, and is a hardened master of combatting the feared Ba’kash. More recently he has dealt with Pathogen ships which have probed into Sorylian space, earning himself a stalwart reputation for being unfazed by anything, and resolutely continuing towards victory. His balanced, reasonable dealings have led him to be popular with not only fellow Skvarr, but also to build solid respect from Kon-Avarr and Slivarr associates. He is seem as a bridge-builder, without being political, which has grown his popularity as a leader and given him access to almost any forces he chooses when it comes to actions of his design – these namely being planetary assaults, especially when retaking settlements or revoking incursions into his Sphere’s worlds. To other Skvarr, Ganesh is an average example of the strain – almost seven feet tall and weighing around 240 pounds – most of it hard muscle, dense bone and scales. To humans this gives him an overwhelming, rather terrifying appearance, and although he can speak Terran in its most basic form, his guttural words squeezed between a mouthful of sharp teeth generally do little to dispel this impression. For that reason he is usually accompanied by his aide, a Slivarr named Olis Al-Katol, who also acts as translator in contact with Allied species. It is rather puzzling to many, then, that Ganesh holds a deep mistrust of the Aquan Sebrutan, especially the Cserani, whom he believes have some other machinations on the galaxy than the ones they are revealing. He holds no love for their genetic manipulation of their species and the mutable nature of the races within the Sebrutan, which to him seem counter to the reassuring solidity of Sorylian society. Fleet Sorylian warships are deliberately over-engineered and designed for survivability. Immensely strong and durable, their characteristically curved hulls are specially shaped to resist damage. Their cylindrical hulls form a protective ‘carapace’ over their vital systems. They prefer to fight in structured battle-lines, positioned to comprehensively cover each other. Although somewhat inflexible, these formations can smash apart most opposition. Sorylian commanders often detach attack groups to flank enemy forces as they break themselves on the anvil of the primary Sorylian fleet. For weaponry, they rely on large broadsides of potent, chain-fed massdrivers firing thermal explosives. Their unique targeting systems allow these weapons to fill the space around a target with deadly projectiles, like a massive shotgun blast. These barrages are timed to ensure the maximum ratio of hits to munitions expended, and the broadsides are supplemented by thermal torpedoes for added punch. Though short-ranged, Sorylian gunnery can shred an enemy ship with a single salvo. Sorylian warships incorporate sophisticated temperature control systems. In battle, Sorylian captains turn up the heat, heightening their crews’ alertness and aggression. This makes Sorylian vessels, with their complements of elite, heavily-armed Skvarr and Kon Avarr assault teams, very dangerous in boarding assaults. Few enemies can withstand them in ship-to-ship combat. Dreadnoughts * Broadsword Class Dreadnought Battleships * Falx Class Battleship * Swordbreaker Class Battleship Carriers * Morning Star Class Carrier * Xiphos Class Carrier Cruisers * Hasta Class Battlecruiser * Amentum Class Battlecruiser * Halberd Class Heavy Cruiser * Kopis Class Heavy Cruiser * Katar Class Assault Cruiser * Bombard Class Gunship * Warwolf Class Gunship * Harvester Class Gunship * Falcata Class Cruiser * Skyhammer Class Cruiser * Lucern Class Light Cruiser Destroyers * Kestros Class destroyer Frigates * Reaper Class Frigate * Scythe Class Frigate * Corvus Class Frigate * Flechette Class Light Frigate Corvette * Plumbata Class Corvette Escorts * Arrow Class Escort * Kontos Class Escort Stations * Phalanx Class Battlestation * Aspis Class Defence Platform SRS * Sorylian Short Range Spacecrafts Unreleased Sorylian ships * Unreleased Sorylian Ships Category:Races Category:Alliance of Kurak